


With Evening Above

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Republic City, Short One Shot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Being the chief of police doesn’t always guarantee many moments of free time.”





	With Evening Above

Chief Lin Beifong stood outside the Republic City police headquarters, taking a long overdue moment to herself watching the night sky. The city was restless, especially when the sun set over the horizon, and she watched the moon high above the clouds.

Hearing footsteps, she turned her gaze, her guard up and ready for anything. Lin turned on her heels, inching to fight and subdue, only to see the approaching Kya, just as she appeared around the corner.

Kya shook her head and smiled, her hands on her hips. "I'd figured I would find you here."

Lin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, being the chief of police doesn't always guarantee many moments of free time. I can't risk letting my guard down. That would be careless, and I'm just not trained for that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to keep your guard up all the time," Kya stepped closer and put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Not when you have me."

"You sure do have a way of words, don't you, Kya?"

"Oh, you love it."

Lin and Kya then chuckled together; it was some much-needed levity after the long day they've had, and the night was still young.


End file.
